1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gate driving circuit, in particular, to a gate driving circuit capable of executing a pre-charging operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with developments in optoelectronics and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays have been widely used recently. For reducing costs and achieving narrow border design requirements, a gate in panel (GIP) technology has been developed. However, since a trend nowadays is to make the display panel conform to high resolution, RC loading of the conductive circuits disposed in the periphery circuit area may be increased, which may cause the gate driving circuit being incapable of providing a sufficient high driving voltage for driving the display panel.
Therefore, how to take into account the driving capability and the narrow border design requirements for being adapted to high resolution may be a goal to pursue for those skilled in the art.